thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh/The Giveaway - A Christmas Present Fan-Fiction
So I see everyone has been giving presents out and I'm like, OhMyGosh, I should give presents too! So I am here! Instead of a normal giveaway, I'll be doing a fan-fiction, THE CHRISTMAS GAMES! Let's roll the rules Rules That Everyone Hates * Fill out the form bellow * You are not allowed to complain if you die, this IS a Christmas version of the Hunger Games * Tell me about my writing skills! I don't want there to be horrible mistakes and your just siting there not saying anything Form Username: Name: Age: Appearance (You get to make your own): Personality (Optional): (Also please put the form in bold so you make my life easier! The words after the form SHALL NOT be in bold though!) Submissions Submitting is closed. AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh= Name: Audrey Age: 15 Appearance: Audrey has dark skin, the color of melted chocolate. She has almond shaped Chestnut Brown eyes and Dark Brown hair. She stands at 5'6 or five feet and a half and has an athletic build, flexible, agile, and lean. Personality: Audrey is usually loud and humorous. She is very sarcastic and is also commonly called a 'Drama Queen', she's outgoing and is weird to heart. Audrey likes to embrace her uniqueness and will use her skills to the most. Audrey is also very intelligent and uses her intelligence to the best of things, but sometimes her pride gets in the way of her actions and causes a big problem. |-| The Wayward Daughter= Name: Emrys Age: 15 Appearance: See photo. Brown Hair, Hazel Eyes, Muscular/Lean, stands 5'4 Personality: Good Sense of Humor, Sarcastic, Loyal to Allies, Kind at Heart, Intelligent and Quick-Witted. |-| Zeebem10= Name: Zee. Age: 15 Appearance: Zee has short dark brown hair with pushed-up bangs, which sometimes cover his small bit of acne dotted on his olive toned forehead if it falls down. His chocolate brown eyes are covered by usually dirty Harley-Davidson glasses.He is also a bit pudgy, but is mainly weight being rid of by height, as he is around 5'11 and still growing. Personality: Zee is not exactly what you would call your average teen. He doesn't care what anyone thinks about him and is very dorky, dancing terribly at random times and makes terrible jokes. He's very sarcastic, and has a dirty sense of humor that he hides, but slips out sometimes. He is also very chivalrous and nice, sometimes to the point of making himself a martyr without meaning to. Finally, he's incredibly smart and has a constant train of thought going, creativity spewing from every crevice of his body. He'll constantly come up with new ideas and try to take leadership of an alliance, but share it with someone else. |-| The Targaryen of District 4= Name: Billie Age: 15 Appearance: Black hair and brown eyes, light skinned, 5'4" and of average weight. (I'll get a photo when I come back from school) Personality: Smart, kind and funny. Is normally quiet and can be seen either reading, listening to music or being on the computer. JackSilenzio= Name: Jack Age: 16 Appearance: Short brown hair, brown eyes, tall and skinny. Personality: Humorous, friendly, can be sarcastic sometimes, smart, clumsy |-| Melody 8637= Name: Melody Age: Turned 13 about a month ago. Appearance: Chocolate brown hair, forest green eyes, lightly tanned skin, braces Personality: Although she tries, Melody often has a very hard time fitting in. She doesn't know why, but believes it's her inability to do anything without something awkward happening. Whether it's walking, doing school work or speaking (Melody is still working on talking with braces), there's always something. Melody is quite shy. The only time she regularly talks is when she's presenting a school project. However, if you manage to get her to crack out of her shell, you'll meet a completely new person. At that time, Melody is the witty, humorous and amiable girl she wants everyone to recognize her as. |-| Blue-Ribbonz= Name: Rebekah Age:' Fou- Wait... Sorry, I need to get used to being a fifteen year old. Fifteen. Appearance: Personality: Idiotic, Imaginaive, Lazy, Kinda-sweet depending on the time of day (usually annoyed and hating the rest of the day because reasons) and slightly awkward. |-| YourFavoriteSalmon= Name: Elias De Leone Age: 15 Appearance: Lightweight, broad, at least 5'8. |-| Enraptured Misfit= Name: Connor Age: Fifteen Appearance: Connor has glazed, spherical blue eyes and relatively tanned skin. His dirty blonde hair is always kept in a spiked cut, and its ends tickle down the upper part of his neck; the longest length it will ever grow to. Connor is a lean person, but he is slightly toned. He stands at 5'8". Personality: Connor is a calm, relaxed person. He is relatively smart and quick-thinking, and can be a tad bit loud sometimes. Connor is nice to everybody, so if he's being mean to anyone they should probably ask themselves why. |-| Despondence= Name: Des Age: 14 Appearance: (Photo) 'Personality: Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride. Seanisnotonfire= Name: Sean Age: 13 Appearance: Green eyes, dark brown hair, medium height Personailty: Sean is smart and is a quick thinker. He is charming and funny but has a huge ego. He can be distant at times |-| DrXax= Name: Xavi Age: 14 Appearance: Dark almond eyes, chestnut hair put up into messy pompadours, thick eyebrows, 5'7, medium weight, tanned skin. Personality: Xavi is a whole character. Most times, he's either polite or sarcastically nice when the situation is presented. He is kind, friendly and outgoing, liking to make people laugh. Ambitious and creative, Xavi is quite competitive and much of a great and rapid decision-maker. He likes helping people most times, specially if that rewards him in any way, even by gaining trust or friendship. Xavi is good-willed but is secretly arrogant in an amusing and not over-the-top way. He is open to ideas, but most times likes his own better. Lots of leadership skills and effective. Chart Due to the fact that I have four blank spots, I have used some of my tributes as fillers. ''' Audrea Markes Cookie Reese '''If they are in bold on the chart their fillers. They will most likely be bloodbath deaths. It depends. Let The Christmas Games begin! Arena The Arena, will be a Winter Wonderland! The Arena will be split into two sections. The first one is the X-Mas Forest. The trees are all everests trees and decorated with ornaments! Rethink your hiding spots people! The X-Mas Forest takes up half of the Arena, these trees provide candy canes, caramel popcorn, and cookies! (Cookie loves ''cookies). It snows all the time here! Amazing right? On the bushes are blue pepermints, these act as the nightlock in these games. Of course, the tributes won't know that. Mwhahahaha. On the ''other half, is the Present Field. In these games, your get a wishlist of thirty presents. If you complete yours before everyone else you automatically become victor and get to choose one person to die. Everyone else. you have two more chances, if you do not complete your wishlist before two others finish, you are all eliminated. Oh, and excuted... With Snowmutts. Ah! See what I did there? Snowmutts? No? Okay, I'll stop. Anyway, you will be excuted with your own Frosty the Snowmutt! They will chase you down unless the victors vote to save you! Anyway, have I explained what the Present Field is? No.. Oh Yeah! The Present Field is were you'll find your presents. You are given a bag and are to collect everything on the wishlist. Each night the Present Field is closed and you cannot go in. But what wouldn't be a Games without death and killing? (Mwhahahaha) At the cornucopia, (Shaped like Santa's Sleigh), are weapons of any choice. Grab one and start murdering. Note: You are only allowed to kill during the Bloodbath and Nightime. Pick your targets carefully! The Games DAY 1: Bloodbath Connor (District 1)'s POV As my podium rose to meet the skyline, I took in the scenery. I was not surprised my by the blinding sun, even if it was see just above the horizon, close to sunset. The sky was a brilliant orange, pink, just around the rims, I beauty I'd stop to admire, if I had time. More podiums rose up from the ground, tributes staring awe, some cowering in fear. The natural. The count down had already started by now, the numbers pounder into my ears. 29 28 27 It was nearly time we had before we would rush off towards the sleigh shaped copia. It was a strange shape, a sleigh, a bright red sleigh with boxes wrapped with ribbon and colorful paper. We're the weapons and supplies inside the boxes? Probably. They said this games it would be based on an old holiday they called "Christmas". It seemed like a good idea at first, but if it gave way to these games I give it second thoughts. 0.... RING!.... Instead of a loud BANG! Like usual, it was a high-pitched ring that distracted most of the tributes, but not me. Immediately I started running towards the sleigh. I hooked one leg over one of the golden rungs on the bottom of the sleigh and began climbing. By the time the distracted tributes started running, I was already to the top, quickly I grabbed boxes and tore the paper from its taped hinges and quickly removed the lid, inside was a dagger with a black hilt, in crested with little pictures of... Snowmen? Ignoring the designs, I slipped the dagger into my pocket and opened the rest of the gifts I had gathered, by this time, I could glance behind me and see tributes head's peek out a bit as the reached the top. I must hurry. My remaining "gifts" were a green and red backpack, a sword, and a water bottle. I quickly threw the backpack on, with the water bottle in the side pocket, sword in hand I climbed down the side and quickly rushed into the forest. Odd, the trees.... Are decorated. Des (District 8)'s POV The sleigh climbing wasn't a struggle, I even pushed off others for fun, just so I'd get there first. Pride flowed through me, I as swung my leg over the side and climbed in. Turns out, I wasn't the first. Instead, a boy with Dirty Blonde hair was hastedly opening present boxes. The little... I am always, first, that's how it works. I immediately dived for a box and tore it open, reavealing a gleaming knife. I grinned and glanced at the boy as he attempted to escape. I threw the dagger with great aim, it struck him inches from his head. Damnit! I missed. I tore open some more boxes and gathered up supplies. Finally I retrieved my dagger, but ducked as a spear suddenly whoosed over my head. I was about to curse out whoever threw it, but an annoying high-pitched sound rang out throughtout the arena. RING!.... The signal for someone's death, quite irritating. The Capitol and their ridiculous themes. Argh. The spear had struck a brunette male, he laid half hanging off the side of the Sleigh-Copia. I recongnized him as Elias, from District 4 I think. Oh well, too bad for him. I jumped off and headed towards the forest when a boy, with curly brown hair ran across my path. I grinned maliciously to myself and pulled out my dagger. Quietly, I snuck up on him and pounced. RING!.... Bye, bye. I did not know the boy, neither did I care. The Bloodbath was slow with only two deaths for now, but the Games were just beginning. Who knows what the Gamemakers had in store? Death Chart Category:Blog posts